The Consequences of Falling in Love
by Valaroma
Summary: AU. After living in Sweden with her father and her mothers parents for several years, Kaoru finally returns to Japan. Her boyfriend stays behind in Europe to work. She meets Kenshin and fall in love with him. Who will she choose? KK
1. Returning home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Samsonite.

**The Consequences of Falling in Love**

**Chapter one: Returning home**

Kaoru woke up from her light slumber in her seat as she heard the voice of the air stewardess inform the passengers that the airplane was about to start descending. The female voice of the air hostess continued with the request for the passengers to fold up the trays in front of them and put their seats in an upright position. Kaoru obeyed the enquiry and then yawned as she stretched in her seat and turned her sapphire blue eyes to the small window to her right. She saw thin veils of clouds float by outside and far below the plane, she could see the greyish blue of the ground unfold beneath the tin wisps of fog. Kaoru felt a tingling sensation in her stomach as the plane successively lost altitude and she swallowed a couple of times to even the pressure that was softly weighing down her eardrums. She loved the feelings take offs and landings provided: the tickling feeling in the stomach and the way the body felt heavy against the seat as the airplane gained or lost altitude depending on if it was ascending or descending. She always felt sort of elated during these parts of the journey, otherwise it was somewhat tedious to travel long distances. And sitting over eight hours in an airplane wasn't Kaoru's idea of a particularly short flight although she knew it could have been worse had she taken a flight with a different route.

At long last the wheels of the airplane connected with the asphalt of the runway and the plane slowly slowed down. Again the female voice of the stewardess was heard as she asked the passengers to remain in their seats until the plane had completely stopped. The plane slowly rolled to a gate and soon after the stewardesses opened the doors. Passengers started stirring and lifting down their hand luggage from the luggage racks above the seats. Kaoru lifted down her navy blue samsonite cabin bag and her thin black cotton coat. She put the coat over her arm and shouldered her black handbag. With a sigh she lifted the cabin bag and started towards the exit.

"Sayonara." The stewardesses bid her and bowed.

"Sayonara." She replied with a brilliant smile.

She had to wait for about fifteen minutes before the passengers suitcases started to fill the luggage belt. After another five minutes she spotted the navy blue suitcase and dragged it down from the belt, her face frowning from the weight of it.

"Umph" She muttered. 'I sure packed this thing to the breaking-point of what it can hold.' She thought, slightly creasing her eyebrows together and forming her lips in a thin line. She pulled out the handles of the large suitcase and the small cabin bag and started pulling the suitcase behind her and pushing the smaller bag in front of her as she made her way to the arrival hall.

Her eyes roamed the hall for the familiar faces she was expecting. Suddenly, in the corner of her right eye, she noticed a slender figure bouncing towards her.

"Kaoru!" The happy girl exclaimed and threw herself around Kaoru's neck, almost making them topple over but Kaoru managed to steady herself. She hugged the girl back.

"Welcome home Kaoru-chan, we've all missed you!" The girl breathed out between giggles.

"Thank you Misao." Kaoru replied. "I've missed you too.." She said moved, smiling as a tear trickled down her left cheek. She felt as if her heart would burst with joy. She was finally home again and it felt good to be hugged by her cheerful cousin.

"Misao! Let her breathe!" A male voice rasped to Kaoru's right. She recognised that voice. Misao let go and Kaoru turned to the elderly man with a smile that made her eyes squint together.

"Gramps!" She exclaimed happily, more tears edging their way out of her eyes.

"There, there." Her grandfather Okina said as he opened his arms. She stepped forward and let her herself be embraced by his warm arms. "Why the tears? Aren't you happy to be back in Japan?" He asked as he stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"Yes." She smiled through her tears burying her face in her grandfather's paletot. "That's why I'm crying."

"He he he, you always were the emotional one, eh Jou-chan?" A second male voice spoke to her left side. She raised her head and looked in to the smiling chocolate brown eyes of her older cousin.

"Sanosuke!" She breathed merrily releasing herself from her grandfather's comforting hold. She instead tiptoed and flung her arms around Sanosukes neck and smiled brightly.

His eyes sparkled with mischief as he encircled her waist and lifted her up and swung her around 360º, then put her down and stepped back slightly but still holding his arms around her.

"You look well!" he said with a big smile in his face.

"Thanks!" she answered with a weary smile. "Although, I don't feel like I look my best after my long flight." She sighed as she stroked her eyelids with her left thumb and index finger.

"Well, I guess we'd better be on our way home then. So you can get some rest as soon as possible." Okina said, turning towards the airport's exit. "Sanosuke you take the suitcase, Misao you take the small bag." He told them as he led the way out of the building. They soon found the car, a silvery Honda CR-V, in the parking lot and opened the luggage trunk to put in Kaoru's suitcases.

"Hu-up!" Sanosuke huffed as he hoisted her suitcase in the trunk. "Why do girls always have to pack so much!" He exclaimed. It was more of a statement than a question.

Kaoru immediately frowned and hissed through clenched teeth. "You would also pack a lot of stuff if you moved to another country!" She punched him on his upper left arm with her own right fist. He didn't seem to take any notice of it; he just chuckled slightly and patted her shoulder lightly, which made Kaoru even more aggravated.

"Ah, well!" Misao said cheerfully. "Maybe the things making the suitcase heavy are presents for us!"

At this Sanosuke looked hopefully at Kaoru with big shiny eyes. She couldn't resist smiling. He looked like a kid on Christmas waiting expectantly to open up his presents.

She answered with a smug smile curving her lips and a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well maybe it or maybe it isn't." Then she started giggling and climbed in to the right side of the back seat of the SUV. Sanosuke took control of the steering wheel while Misao scrambled in beside Kaoru. Okina seated himself on the passenger seat in front of Misao and off they went.

Kaoru looked out the window, watching the scenery of the bluish grey sky above the buildings they passed as they sped past other cars. She was tired and she hadn't slept much on the plane. The last thing Kaoru thought before the gentle humming of the car lulled her to sleep was 'I'm finally home again.'


	2. New Neighbours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**The Consequences of Falling in Love**

**Chapter two: New Neighbours

* * *

**

A large digital clock flicked from 13.12 to 13.13 in a large public building milling with people heading in different directions.

"The train from Kyōto is now arriving to platform fifteen." A voice rang out in the speakers in the Tokyo main station.

A man in his late twenties stepped out of the train from the first class car. He was not tall yet he carried himself with a certain self-confidence that made him noticeable. He wore a tidy black suit and a blue shirt with a white collar. But it wasn't his impeccable clothing that drew him attention; it was his long flaming red hair pulled together in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck that really made people noticing him. Carrying a small suitcase and a briefcase the man walked through the train station in a firm pace, his well polished black shoes shining as the interior light hit them. He emerged from the station and spotted the limousine waiting for him.

'Right on time on time as always.' he noted with a small satisfied smile on his lips.

"Himura-san" The driver spoke and opened the door for the red headed man to enter. He gave the driver his cases and got into the vehicle. Sitting comfortably in the limousine the driver asked;

"Where may I take you sir?"

"Home please, it's been a long week and I need some rest."

"As you wish sir." The driver spoke and drove off.

In approximately thirty minutes they arrived at a luxurious apartment complex. The driver retrieved Himura's luggage from the trunk and gave them to the short man. Thanking the driver he strode off to his building. Well inside he took one of the elevators to the top floor where his apartment was located. He slid the key in the lock, entered and then locked the door again. He dropped the cases in the foyer deciding to unpack them later, after all it was Saturday and he had been working overtime the entire week and he considered that he should be rewarded with some leisure time.

After taking off his shoes he went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of bottled water from the fridge. Kenshin frowned slightly upon the sight of his almost empty fridge. It seemed like it would have to be takeout for dinner. He brought the water to the living room and sat down on the couch closing his eyes and emitting a long sigh. His apartment was his refuge and it was good to be able to relax for a moment but he didn't feel like sitting and doing nothing since he had been sitting at a desk during most of the past week. Glancing at his wristwatch he noticed that it was 14.06. He picked up the phone from the sideboard next to the couch and punched in a number. Three signals were heard before a male voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sōjirō, it's Kenshin."

"Oh, Kenshin, you're back from Kyōto, how is you're uncle?" Sōjirō asked with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Feh! The slave driver is just fine!" Kenshin muttered.

Sōjirō chuckled slightly at Kenshin's answer.

"But I didn't call to talk about Hiko. Are you free this afternoon and evening?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking of going to the gym. I feel like climbing for a while and then we could order some take out?" I've been sitting still for almost an entire week and I feel like a sack of potatoes. I must do some kind of exercise." Kenshin explained.

"Sure, when shall we meet?" Sōjirō asked

"Shall we say in one and a half hour, I have to unpack my things and change clothes. I'm still in my suit."

"Ok, see you at 15.40 then"

"Yep, that's great, bye."

"Bye."

And they hung up.

* * *

Kaoru felt someone stroke her left arm softly. "Kaoru wake up we're home now" Misao said gently.

Kaoru fluttered her eyes open and looked out the window. They had stopped in a garage. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out the car and stretched her body. Misao and Okina stood waiting for her outside while Sanosuke already had taken her large suitcase inside the large mansion. She grabbed her cabin bag and purse and the party ventured into the manor through a door connecting the garage with the house. They stepped into the scullery and took off their shoes and put slippers on their feet.

Kaoru's family was the owner of a large international company that her grandfather had founded. Her whole family except for herself was working for the company. Kamiya Okina was chairman of board and his son in law, Kaoru's uncle, Sagara Sōzō was president of the corporation. Sagara-san was Sanosuke's and Misao's father and was married to Kanako who was the eldest of Okina's two children. Kaoru's father, Kamiya Koshijirō, had taken it into his mission to preside over the foreign branches of the company thus the reason why she hadn't completely grown up in Japan but mostly in Sweden and to some extent in England. They moved to Sweden since her mother was half Swedish half Japanese and she had grown up in Sweden herself.

"Tadaima!" Misao called as they emerged from the scullery into a corridor that led to the large foyer. To their left was the entrance and right in front of them was the arched doorway to the parlour. Opposite the entrance door but slightly to the left was the stairs that spiralled clockwise to the first floor, to the right of the stairs was a short hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Okaeri!" Came the joyous voice of Kanako. The slender woman with her black hair in a bun at the nape of her neck came walking towards them through the kitchen door, her green eyes sparkling. Misao was a copy of her mother with the same hair and eyes.

"Welcome home Kaoru!" Kanako said as she swept the raven haired woman in a hug.

"Thank you," she answered "it feels good to be home".

Sanosuke then came sauntering down the stairs. "I've put your suitcase in the guestroom." He said to Kaoru and glanced down at his watch; 14.02.

"Damn I'm late, she's going to kill me." he said turning towards his mother. "I have to go, I'm supposed to be picking Megumi up in ten minutes. We're going to take a look at that penthouse I talked about earlier." He said with hurry in his voice as he made his way back to the garage.

"We're meeting the estate agent in forty minutes so I'm kind of in a hurry." And with that he was off.

Kanako smiled at her son's retreating back and then turned towards Misao and Kaoru. "Well, I'm going back to the kitchen. It's the chef's day off so I'm making the dinner for tonight. Misao, why don't you follow Kaoru to the guestroom?"

"Sure mom!" The green eyed girl answered her mother as she took Kaoru by the hand and bounded up the stairs hauling Kaoru behind her.

* * *

"Sano, you're late!" Came Megumi's agitated voice when she entered the silvery SUV.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, but you know I was at the airport picking up Jou-chan. And the traffic was rather heavy when we headed towards the mansion so that's why I'm late." He retorted with a hint of irritation of his own in his voice and then added:

"Kitsune."

He knew she was going to complain about him being late but this time the cause of the delay was beyond his control.

Megumi just glared at him, but then enquired in a softer but sly voice "How is the little Tanuki by the way?"

"She's just fine and glad to be home." He answered chuckling, glad that his girlfriend wasn't pestering him about his late arrival.

After about twenty minutes they reached their designated location; a luxurious twenty-five storey building. There were other posh apartment buildings surrounding the particular building Sano and Megumi entered. The area was much coveted and the couple was lucky to get the chance of buying an apartment in this area. However, the monthly fee was huge and they weren't sure they could afford it even though they both had well paid occupations. But Sano had a plan. If they liked the penthouse he would ask his sister and cousin to move in with them, he just hoped that they would think it was just as great idea that he thought.

"Welcome, Sagara-san, Takani-san." The agent greeted them in the foyer with a courteous bow.

He led them to the elevators and let the couple enter one of them before he stepped in. The elevator transported them to the top floor and they stepped out of the elevator onto the soft blue carpet that covered the floor of the corridor. There were only two apartments on the floor and the doors of them were positioned opposite one another. The agent led them toward the door on the right, opened it and let them pass through the entrance. Before Megumi entered the penthouse she glanced at the neighbouring door and read 'Himura' on a brass plaque positioned at eyelevel to the left of the entrance.

The penthouse was very spacious and airy. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and in addition to that there were also a study and a living room on the upper floor. The walls were painted in light colours and the windows which faced the generous terrace stretched from the parquet floor to the ceiling. Sano and Megumi loved the apartment.

* * *

"Soooo… how is your boyfriend? Do you miss him? It must be hard to be apart from each other like this, I don't think I could ever handle having a distance relationship." Misao's questions and statement rained over Kaoru. They were sitting on Kaoru's bed talking about everything and nothing.

"Well" Kaoru started. "We haven't been apart for that long and I haven't yet started longing for him." She said with a small smile.

"Besides I think a couple should be able to be apart for a while without breaking down."

"Really, I always thought that if you don't feel that you can't be without each other, then there's no point in being together at all." Misao revealed.

"If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't want to be apart from him at all." She continued.

"Oookay then.. maybe you were a leech in your past life" Kaoru giggled.

Misao glared at her with a deep frown between her eyebrows.

"But now that you mention it, I think better call him and tell him I have arrived." She said with a nervous laugh and jumped off the bed, afraid that Misao would attack her with vicious fangs that seemed to be growing in her upper row of teeth.

"I think I should call dad and my grandparents as well." Kaoru called over her shoulder as she skipped through the bedroom door heading for the stairs.

"Kanako" Kaoru called when she came downstairs and went towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Kanako by one of the counters making a salad.

"Kanako?" she asked again.

"Oh, Kaoru. Yes what is it dear?"

"May I borrow the phone to call dad and my grandparents and my boyfriend as well?"

"Of course dear, there is a phone in the parlour. You won't be disturbed there."

Kaoru went back to the foyer and into the parlour. She found the phone and dialled the number to her grandparent's house.

* * *

Misao watched Kaoru leave the room when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hi, it's Sano." Came her brother's voice.

"Oh, hello" She said hesitantly. "I thought you and Megumi were looking at an apartment."

"We are and we love it. There's just a small problem with it"

"What is that?" Misao asked half-heartedly. She was a tad envious of them for finding a luxurious apartment. Sano would move out and she would be stuck in the house with their annoying 13 year old brother Yahiko.

"It's too big for just Megumi and me..and…"

"And.." Misao enquired curiously.

"And I was thinking that maybe you and Jou-chan could move in with us."

"Are you serious" Misao squealed.

Sano had to take his phone away from his ear to spare his eardrum.

Meanwhile Misao started giggling madly.

"Yes I'm serious." Sano said amused. He was standing on the terrace of the penthouse admiring the view.

Misao was cheering in the phone.

"Can I take that as a yes" He asked.

"Of course!" Misao exclaimed happily.

"Is Kaoru there too?" Sano continued.

"No she's making phone calls at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Don't forget to ask her when she's done then."

"Are you kidding! How am I supposed to forget something like this!" Misao was bubbling with joy.

"I guess you're right about that." Sano said with a crooked smile and then he hung up.

Misao made a victory dance on the bed and then scrambled down on the floor and run down the stairs calling for her mother.

* * *

"What did they say?" Megumi asked eagerly when Sano re-entered the penthouse.

"Misao is on and if I know my sister right she will convince Kaoru to agree too, if she for some reason would think that it is a bad idea" Sano answered with glinting eyes.

Megumi flipped her hair and turned to the agent with a smile.

"We'll take the apartment."

"Very well. I will arrange the paperwork for you and then we can meet in two days to sign the contracts." Answered the agent with a polite smile on his face.

They left the apartment with the agent and stepped inside the elevator and the doors started closing.

"Hold that elevator please!" Came a male voice from the corridor and a short red headed man jogged towards the elevator with a bag in his left hand.

He stepped inside and greeted them politely.

"Himura-san this is your new neighbours Sagara-san and Takani-san." The agent introduced.

"Pleased to meet you!" Kenshin said with a bright smile.

"Likewise" Answered Sanosuke and gave a shrewd smile of his own.

Megumi said nothing but looked at the redhead curiously. He was shorter than she but still very attractive and a sly smile started to curve her lips.

"When are you moving in then if I may ask?" Kenshin asked Megumi and she was quickly awakened from her thoughts.

"Well as soon as all the paperwork is finished I suppose." She answered and flipped her hair.

"Ah" Kenshin replied.

The couple and the agent stepped out of the elevator when it reached the lobby while the elevator continued down to the garage with Kenshin.

'They seem like nice people; at least they seem to be more enjoyable than the grumpy old man and his surly wife that lived there before.' He thought as he walked towards his dark green Jaguar. He started the engine and quickly drove out of the garage to meet Sōjirō


	3. Conquering her fear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**The Consequences of Falling in Love**

**Chapter three: Conquering her fear **

-

* * *

-

"Mooom!" Misao called in a singsong voice on her way down the stairs. She was practically bursting with the news that she and Kaoru were going to move in with her brother and his girlfriend.

'_We're going to have _so_ much _fun_ together! At last I'm going to have a place of my own...err...well sort of anyway.'_ She thought happily.

"Mom!" She yelled sounding a tad irritated.

Misao was a little spoiled and when she wanted to tell anyone about anything she wanted immediate attention, especially when her mother was that 'anyone'. She never really cared if the person in question was busy. She rushed through the swing door leading to the kitchen.

"MOM!"

"Yes Misao, what is it honey?" Kanako enquired slightly exasperated.

"You'll never guess!"

Completely oblivious to the tone of her mother's voice she let the words bubble up through her throat and her face was practically glowing. She didn't really give her mother the chance to guess what was on her mind but instead cut right to the case.

"SanoandMegumiwantKaoruandmetomoveinwiththem" she blurted out in a smooth stream of words that Kanako had a hard time to interpret the meaning of.

"Isn't it great?"

She was bouncing on the spot now.

"Come again?" Came the astounded answer from the bouncing girl's mother.

"My brother wants Kaoru and me to move in with Megumi and him, so I'm moving out at last." Misao said in an almost too over-explicit manner.

"What? No!" Was the spontaneous reply from Kanako.

Kanako wasn't against the idea of her only daughter moving out of the house, oh no, quite the contrary. She was against the idea of her only daughter being under the influence of her eldest brother twenty four - seven without any supervision from any adults, meaning their mother. It was not that she didn't consider her eldest son an adult. It was just that he had a tendency to act in a childish way and sometimes that behaviour could be very contagious to his younger siblings. Sanosuke wasn't exactly known to be a responsible man.

But in the same time Kanako believed that her daughter was capable of taking care of herself in an apartment of her own, she deep down felt that she was loosing some amount of control over her daughter's life. Although she would never admit this to herself or anyone else for that matter but she liked having some sort of control over the lives of her children.

"You mean you're not letting me move out?" Misao asked incredulously.

"Well you can forget that! I'm 23 years old and you can't decide over me!" She continued defiantly.

"Misao…"

She didn't let her mother get a word in edgeways but just kept ranting on.

"You don't think I can't make it if I move out of the house is that it? I have a job you know and I will show you that I can take care of myself, I..."

"_Misao_!" Kanako raised her voice slightly and fastened a steely look upon her daughter. That was enough to make her quiet down.

"It's not that. You are free to move out whenever you like" Kanako said. "It's just that Sanosuke isn't precisely a responsible person and..."

"Ohh! Is it just that!" Misao exclaimed, her tantrum completely forgotten.

"Megumi and Kaoru will be living there too so I don't think you'll have to worry…t_hat much._" She added under her breath.

Kanako chose to ignore the last remark and instead asked. "Have you asked Kaoru about it, do you think she's willing to move in with Sano?"

"Nope, haven't asked yet but if she says no I'll make her move in!"

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the parlour talking on the phone, but you can go and see if she's all done."

It was unnecessary for Kanako to tell Misao the last part since she had already left the kitchen door swinging behind her.

-

* * *

-

Kaoru hung up the phone. She had just talked to her grandmother and told her that she had arrived safely to Japan. Since her father was at her grandparents' house she had talked to him too and that spared her a phone call. But nevertheless she wanted to keep it short because she was eager to speak with her boyfriend, David. He had gotten a job in Germany and he had moved there a week ago. She had been occupied with packing and such the last week while he had been packing up his stuff and settling in Hamburg, so they hadn't spoken much in quite a while.

Sitting on a fluffy couch she dialled the number to his cell phone since he didn't have a regular phone in his apartment yet. She didn't notice Misao lurking in the doorway.

"Hello, this is David" A masculine voice answered groggily on the other side.

"Hi, it's me!" Kaoru responded cheerfully.

"Do you know what time it is!" David said in a brusque voice.

Not exactly the warm voice he usually had. The voice Kaoru had been expecting. Her heart sank a little but she ignored the feeling.

"Um... noo..." She said hesitantly.

"It's seven thirty in the morning and I'm sleeping. I just came home an hour ago. I was clubbing last night." He sputtered angrily.

"But I just wanted to tell you that I'm at my cousins' hou…"

"Yeah, fine, okay. I need to sleep. I'll call you later. Bye." He interrupted.

"But wait, you don't have the... 'Click' ...number..."

She placed the receiver back in its place and stared down in her lap. This wasn't what she had expected. True, she should have thought about the time difference but how was she supposed to know that he had been out the night before? They hadn't talked for several days and shouldn't he be glad that she had arrived safely? Her thoughts were interrupted by Misao's soft voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She had heard the conversation despite of her position in the doorway.

Kaoru looked up at her cousin.

"Yeah... err…I think so... no not really." Tears began to gleam in her eyes.

Misao immediately closed Kaoru in a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard your conversation. And let me tell you, he didn't sound lovingly at all."

So you don't think I'm overreacting?" Kaoru sniffed as a two teardrops found their way down her cheeks.

"Maybe I'm just being sensitive. I'm a little tired after all."

"No way! Why shouldn't you feel hurt when you've got such an insensitive boyfriend?" Misao growled.

And this made Kaoru smile. At least she had a cousin that really cared for her no matter what.

"You know what, I think I have an idea that will make you think of something else."

"Oh, what is that?" Kaoru inquired.

"You'll see. We'll just go grab some training outfits, come on!" Misao exclaimed and bounced off the couch and dragged Kaoru upstairs to her room.

They where soon dressed in sports pants and tank tops with built in bras. Kaoru had a navy top and light blue pants and Misao was clad in a heather coloured top and black pants. After a quick look in a full length mirror, Kaoru was again pulled by the hand, this time downstairs. In her other hand Misao held a small sports bag. On their way down Misao shouted.

"Moom! We're going to the gym; we'll be back by dinner!" And she continued towards the garage with Kaoru in tow. She took her mother's BMW M3 Cabriolet and drove out on the street.

"We're going to the gym?" Kaoru said asked. "Wow that will surely take my mind off things." she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, we're going to a special gym, you'll see" Misao retorted in an airily manner.

-

* * *

-

After about 20 minutes or so she pulled up in a parking lot outside a building that strongly resembled a warehouse.

"Is this the gym?" Kaoru said with disdain in her voice.

"Yup, come on"

And Kaoru was once again being hauled behind Misao. They entered and Misao scurried up to the reception while Kaoru took a moment to look at the inside of the 'warehouse'.

'_It's really fresh looking on the inside. And I can't see any bulky bodybuilders or super trimmed aerobic girls. That's a relief.'_ She mused

"Hi, two harnesses and one pair of shoes please."

'_Harness?' _Kaoru thought.

"That'll be $25 please." The woman behind the desk said.

Misao gave the woman the money and was given two harnesses.

"What shoe size do you require?" The lady asked.

"Kaoru come here." Misao spoke softly.

Kaoru obliged and told the lady her size. She then gave Kaoru a pair of shoes half a number too small. Kaoru stared at the shoes and was just beginning to question why she had been given too small shoes when the lady said;

"They're supposed to sit tight on the feet otherwise you won't get a good grip when you climb the wall.

Kaoru just stared with a puzzled look on the woman behind the desk. Then it hit her.

"Misao! There's no way in hell you are getting me to climb a wall, you know I'm afraid of heights!"

"Relax dear cousin, it won't feel so bad once you've started climbing. Think of it as therapy for your acrophobia. Besides, didn't I tell you I would get you to think of something else?" Misao smirked evilly.

"Yes, you did, but I never thought you would sink this low. By the way I don't have acrophobia; I'm just a little scared of heights, that's all."

"See! It's getting better already!"

The lady behind the desk just smiled and directed them to the changing-room.

"Don't you need shoes too?"

"Nope, I have a pair of my own." Said Misao and waved with the sports bag as they entered the changing-room.

-

* * *

-

Kenshin dangled in one arm while he secured the rope in a snap-hook. He was making his way over a sharp overhang on the wall. Sōjirō was standing below on the ground functioning as a lifeline keeping the rope straight if Kenshin contrary to expectation would fall. Kenshin climbed the wall fast and ringed the bell at the ceiling.

"Looking good Himura!" A female voice called from below.

Kenshin looked down and caught sight of Okon and Aoshi. Kenshin smiled and nodded in their direction. Aoshi nodded back and they turned to one of the walls to get their gear in order. Kenshin then called down to Sōjirō that he was ready and started bouncing from the wall with his feet as he was lowered to the floor. He unhooked the snap-hook from his harness and turned to Sōjirō.

"Your tu..."

The words died in his throat. Two pretty girls were just coming inside the big hall. But it was the one with raven hair and sapphire blue eyes that caught his attention. He didn't know why, but it was something about her aura that intrigued him. She looked a little scared; she had probably never climbed before and he wanted to make the fear in her eyes disappear. He wanted…

Sōjirō smirked at Kenshin and snapped his fingers in front of him. He was immediately taken out of his stupor.

"Like something you see?" Sōjirō smiled and proceeded to fasten the rope to his harness.

Kenshin merely growled as a response as the smiling boy started climbing.

-

* * *

-

Kaoru looked around anxiously. The walls were donned with different trails, each in a different degree of difficulty. Some of the trails had already secured ropes, these were the easy ones, while others only had snap-hooks where you had to secure the rope your self. There were not many people around. In fact there were only two other couples there; a tall man with ice blue eyes, black hair and broad shoulders, He was accompanied by a tall woman with brown hair. They were just getting their gear together. Then there were two men already in the task of conquering one of the trails. Kaoru saw a redheaded man holding the rope for an agile man who was quickly climbing the wall and ringing the bell.

'_That couldn't have taken more than 10 seconds at the most._' An astounded expression adorned her face.

"Misao! Kaoru breathed and elbowed her in the ribs. "Did you see how fast he was taking the wall?"

"Huh?"

"The guy with brown hair, did you see him?"

"Umm…"

Kaoru turned to Misao only to find her staring and practically drooling over the tall man with the icy eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Then she returned her gaze toward the other two men. She was taken aback when she found herself looking into a couple of violet eyes. They belonged to the man with red hair she noticed, and they were captivating. She couldn't take her eyes from his and she didn't want to either. It felt like they were reaching out to each other through their eyes. He held her gaze a moment longer and then he gave her a smile. She loved that smile.

'_Wait, what am I doing! I have a boyfriend and here you stand completely stupefied drooling just like Misao over some stranger.'_

The thoughts passed through her mind in the speed of lightning and she quickly pulled herself out of the trance. She felt embarrassed of being under such scrutiny and didn't feel like being watch any further, especially not when climbing a wall for the first time.

"There's no way I'm climbing the wall now! Not with these pro's hanging around. Misao I'm leaving." A flustered Kaoru declared.

At last Misao was out of her own daze and quickly grabbed Kaoru's ponytail.

"Oh no your not, not when I've gotten you this far. We'll take it slow and start with the easiest trail."

"But..."

"No buts! Come along now!"

Misao thereby shoved Kaoru to one of the walls. The grips had different colours and some of them were shaped as animals. Kaoru wondered at this but didn't ask.

"Now, you see that each trail has different colours and some even have two colours that follow the same trail."

"Yeah"

"That's to distinguish them from each other so that if you decide to follow say, a red trail, you're not supposed to touch a different coloured grip even if that grip seems easier to reach."

"Okay"

"This is the easiest trail." Misao pointed at the trail with grips shaped like animals.

"It has regular grips and grips shaped like animals. That means you can either choose to use all the grips or only the animal shaped grips or you can be nice to the animals and don't step on them by using the regular grips. Don't ask why they're shaped like animals I think it's silly but I guess it's somewhat pedagogical to be "nice" to the animals."

"Since it's your first time I suggest that you just grab the grips that you find convenient to reach. And when you climb, remember to keep your body as close to the wall as possible. And use your legs, don't pull yourself up with your arms and keep the rope between your arms."

"Alright" Kaoru said plainly.

She was almost feeling dizzy by all the information Misao was giving her but it might as well be the feeling of being watched by a certain redhead. She had just stolen a quick glance in his direction and found that he seemed to be amusingly watching her.

-

* * *

-

Kenshin _was_ amused when he saw the raven haired girl avert her eyes and declare that she was leaving. You may think of him as extremely self-conceited. But judging by the way she hastily averted her eyes from his and looked really flustered, he somehow felt that it wasn't because there were other more experienced climbers in the hall that made her want to leave, but the fact that they had had a profound connection merely by looking into each others eyes. He had never felt such a thing with anyone before and they hadn't even talked yet. He was feeling elated by this fact. Kenshin was an attractive man but he didn't find much interest in the women swooning over him whether it was on work or at clubs or wherever. He had never before met a woman that radiated such brilliance.

He watched with a smile on his face as the sapphire eyed girl was instructed by her friend. He was considering going over and giving a few pointers if needed but decided to wait until she was up on the wall.

"Sōjirō, we'll take a brake for awhile."

"Oh, okay…_I can see why_." He muttered under his breath

Kenshin gave him a quick scowl but nevertheless started to move slowly in the direction of the dark haired girls. Sōjirō instead moved toward Aoshi and Okon.

-

* * *

-

Kaoru had gotten about two meters up the wall but there was still four more to go. It was going pretty well and she even tried as much as possible to not use the animal shaped grips.

"You're looking good Kaoru, keep going!" Misao cheered from below.

Kaoru felt boosted by this and kept climbing slowly but suddenly she found that she couldn't go any further. She had put her right foot on a grip that made her out of reach from grips with her left foot. She was unable to go further up.

"I'm stuck!" Anxiety on the border of panic inching its way in her voice.

"Take it easy, you just have to go down a few grips again."

"Or you can switch your feet." Came a masculine voice from below.

Kaoru looked down. It was the redhead.

"What!"

Kaoru felt stupid and flustered. Stupid because she didn't understand what he meant and flustered because the man she just had a strange moment with actually was talking to her. And not only talking, he was helping her out of a dilemma. She felt her cheeks warm and was certain she was blushing now.

"Try to put both your feet on the same grip and then you can move your right foot to grip further up." He explained and pointed to a grip a little further up on the wall to her right.

"No I can't, I'll fall down." More panic in the voice.

"Of course you can and you won't fall down." He encouraged calmly. "I believe in you."

'_He believes in me…Yes, I can do this!'_

She took a better hold on the grips she held onto and tentatively moved her left foot towards the right. It was a little hard for the feet to fit on the same grip but she quickly put the right foot on the new grip. Sighing of relief she started climbing again and soon reached the top.

"Great! Now ring the bell!" The red haired man called.

Kaoru ringed the bell. She felt strangely euphoric. She had defied her fear.

"I knew you could do it!" Misao chirped.

"Now what, Misao?"

"You put your hands on the rope and lean slightly backwards and take your feet from the wall, I'll lower you down."

As soon as Kaoru was on the ground she turned towards the man with violet eyes.

"Thank you for the help, I, I really appreciate it." She blushed

"You're welcome. If it's not too much to ask may I know the name of the lady I so graciously helped." He asked with a look full of mirth. _'She's really cute when she's blushing.'_

"Kaoru"

She extended her hand and he took it.

"Kenshin"

They held hands longer than necessary and Misao felt that she was missing out on something. Something private. It wasn't hard for Misao to notice that they had connected. At last they loosened their hands from each other.

"Well, I'm Misao" she chirped.

Kenshin shook her hand also. At this point Sōjirō had tired of watching the other couple and came towards them.

"Hello" he said.

"Oh, this is Sōjirō"

"Sōjirō, this is Kaoru and Misao"

"Nice to meet you both"

"You too" the girls replied in unison.

"Umm Kenshin? Shall we continue climbing or shall we wrap it up?"

"What? He had just been gazing at Kaoru again, she was yet again blushing. "Oh yes of course, I think we can climb a little more or do you girls need any more help?"

"Noo, we're fine..." Kaoru started but Misao interrupted.

"Well actually, I think it would be good if you supervised Kaoru when I'm climbing. You know just make sure she can handle the brake and everything. If it's not too much to ask that is." She gave him a charming smile.

How could he say no to that? He was given an opportunity to be close to the girl that somehow had intrigued him with her aura.

"Sure! Err…that is if it's okay with you Sō?"

"Sure, I'll wait."

'_Great this is just the kind of distraction she need's' _Misao mentally rubbed her hands together and smiled a mischievous smile under her bangs.

She fastened the snap-hook at the end of the rope to her harness and Kenshin fastened the hook in the other end of the rope to Kaoru's harness. Then he instructed her how she was supposed to hold the brake and continuously keep the rope tight. This was essential because if Misao would fall and the rope was slack she would fall more then necessary. And that could result in bad accidents.

As a fairly experienced climber and given that it was the easiest trail, Misao was quickly up at the ceiling ringing the bell. Kenshin then instructed Kaoru how to lower Misao down and she was soon safely down on the floor again.

Kenshin and Sōjirōreturned to their piece of the wall and continued to climb, as did Misao and Kaoru. She felt a little more confident now, knowing that she had already conquered the wall once and she would do it again.

When she was holding the rope for Misao for the second time she watched Kenshin at the same time. He was fast. Faster than Sōjirōand she admired his agility.

-

* * *

-

After an hour of climbing Misao realised they should get home in order to make it to dinner as promised. So they took off their harnesses and shoes and headed for the changing-room. They were stopped by Kenshin's voice;

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah I don't want to wear my cousin out on the first try." Misao answered.

"So there _will_ be a second try?"

"Most definitely." Kaoru said with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Then I hope I'll see next time you come here."

"Me too." She said. _'Where did that come from?'_ Then she turned and left, once again blushing, with Misao.

"Bye!" The girls chorused.

"Bye!" He answered. _'She's so adorable'_

"Hey Kenshin, are we leaving now to, now that the object of your attention has left? Besides I'm feeling quite hungry."

"Yeah, you're right Sōjirō, let's go."

Sōjirō was surprised he didn't get an irritated look from Kenshin. He had deliberately said that to tease him. But he shrugged it off as they started to assemble their gear and then left. This girl seemed special and he was going to find out exactly how special Kenshin thought she was. Hopefully this girl could help Kenshin move on with his life. Yes, it finally seemed like Kenshin _could_ move on with his life… he had after all been down far too long since that dreadful relationship a few years ago.

They came out on the parking lot and decided to buy pizza and then head back to Kenshin's flat. They drove in their respective cars in cortège towards their designated destinations.

* * *

**  
A/N:** I'm sorry that I have taken such a long time to update. But I have had a lot to do and haven't really felt inspired to write. I failed my last exam in June so now I have to do it again so I really should e studying right now instead of writing on this story. But I found that I like this pretty much and besides, I always find other things to do when I ought to be studying. Anyway I'll try to update more often from now on, but I will definitely update more often if I get reviews

**Review responses**

**starry night blue:** I really appreciated the constructive criticism you gave me and I hope I'm doing better.

**gabyhyatt:** Thank you for loving my fic.

**Mini-MoonStar:** No I understand that you couldn't say much about my first chapter. I think it really sucks but I hope the others are little better. Thank's anyway.

Please Review… pretty please…

Bye for now


	4. Moving in

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated until now. I never meant for it to take this long but I have been busy with exams, add laziness to that and there you go. Furthermore my brother had to go to the hospital twicebecause of 'incidients' with alcohol and painkillers.And so I didn't really feel to write anything for a while. I know I said in my profile that I would update this past weekend but my grandfather got hospitalised on top of everything, so the chapter was delayed. Anyway here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**The Consequences of Falling in Love**

**Chapter four: Moving in

* * *

**

The grey light of early morning filtered in through the curtains in the guestroom, shining down on a bundle of blankets and black hair. Kaoru stretched and blinked her eyes against the light. She turned her head towards the clock on the bed stand. It showed 6.10. She didn't want to get out of bed just yet; it was far too nice to be wrapped in the warmth of the bedcovers. She yawned and closed her eyes again but didn't go back to sleep. Instead she let her mind wander back a few days ago; the night Misao and she had come back from the gym.

They had gotten back to the house just in time for dinner and Sanosuke had also come back with Megumi from his meeting with the estate agent. He had greeted them in an enthusiastic manner in the dining room;

"_**Hey, there's my favourite sister and cousin!" He said and flung his arm around Kaoru's shoulders.**_

"_**Feh! I'm the only cousin you have, so of course I'm your favourite!" Kaoru huffed in a mock tone.**_

"_**Aw, come on Kaoru. You know I meant that I like you. By the way aren't you exited about the new apartment?"**_

"**_Umm, why should _I _be exited by _that_?"_**

"What, Misao didn't tell you!" He asked her incredulously and shot a forlorn glance at Misao. "I can't believe you forgot to tell her!"

"**_Wha... I didn... err I guess I _did_ forget to tell her." Misao stuttered sheepishly and gave a goofy smile. "But other things got in the way and we went to the climbing hall." Misao exclaimed in her defence._**

"_**Yeah, and not to mention she got all hung up on some tall dark stranger" Kaoru said in Misao's 'defence'. "And what did you forget to tell me about?" Kaoru asked turning to Misao with a frown between her eyes not having a clue what Sano and Misao was talking about.**_

"**_Hey, look who's talking! Besides, he's not a stranger! Misao fumed. His name is Shinomori Aoshi, thank you very much!"_**

_**Megumi then chose to join the conversation. "Ohohoho! So you know his name now? Where did you see him this time?"**_

"_**Err… the same place as last time of course." Misao retorted as a matter of fact.**_

"**_You mean to tell me you went back to that remote climbing hall where you spotted that seemingly cold guy just a few weeks ago? Really, it almost sound like you are becoming quite the little stalker" Megumi smirked; fox ears seemed to be sprouting from her head._**

**_Misao shot her a murderous look and was just about to jump down the older woman's throat when a now annoyed Kaoru raised her voice,_**

"_**Never mind that now! Would anyone care to fill me in on the untold news everybody except me seem to know about?"**_

_**That finally turned the others attention back to Kaoru, and Sano started to fill her in on the 'Kaoru- and- Misao- flatmate- plan', which swiftly transformed Kaoru's irritation into excitement.**_

_**After further explanations during dinner and some catching up with her family, she had stalked up to the guestroom, taken a shower and prepared herself for bed and then exhausted fallen asleep more or less before her head touched the pillow. She had after all had pretty long day.**_

Kaoru yawned and stretched again in the bed as her thoughts now revolved around Misao.

'_It was indeed amazing how Misao had forgotten to mention that Sano and Megumi wanted her and me to move in with them in their new apartment.'_

'_But then again Misao always was easily sidetracked by emotional problems and I… err…_was_ having just that, an emotional problem. Gosh, I'm soo pathetic sometimes…"_ She rolled her eyes when she remembered the reason she had been upset.

David had got the number to her relatives' house through her father and he had called the day after the 'incident' and apologised. Although, he had also said that she should know by now that he has a terrible morning mood and she simply had herself to blame if he snapped at her. She got agitated by this statement of course. But not wanting to start an argument over the phone when David was thousands of miles away, she had merely sighed and swallowed her irritation.

'_Guys! They can be soo annoying!'_ She exclaimed in her head but let herself wander back to her original train of thoughts.

'…_And then Misao had gotten further preoccupied at the gym by both that tall man named Aoshi and Kenshin whom she thought would be a good distraction for me.'_ At the thought of Kenshin she blushed.

'_Really, I'm not any better than Misao, not knowing what to make of myself in the presence of a complete stranger. But according to Misao's way of looking at things he's no longer a stranger since I know his name.' _

She chuckled at this. She knew nothing about the guy and yet he had made her feel all giddy. Kaoru felt a little bad about this; going completely gaga over another man although she had a boyfriend. However, it seemed to be the same for Misao with Aoshi except that she _didn't_ have a boyfriend. But Kaoru really didn't care about that fact right now…

Kaoru had learned from Misao that she had spotted Aoshi at the same gym just a few weeks ago when she was there climbing with a friend. They had newer been in that climbing hall before and Aoshi was the first Misao had noticed when she entered the room. She hadn't spoken to him but she had come back to the same place on several more occasions and found that he was always there, either with the tall woman or with some other friend. Since he seemed to know the woman in the reception Misao had simply asked her who the tall man with ice blue eyes was. The reception lady had told her that his name was Shinomori Aoshi and when she enquired about the tall woman Misao had been informed that that was his twin sister Okon.

Kaoru glanced at the clock again and decided it was time to get out of bed and do some yoga to soften up her body further. A brief yoga program and a shower later she meandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was greeted by her aunt and her youngest cousin Yahiko who was sitting by the table munching on a plate of waffles while his mother was making them by the stove.

"G'morning! How nice of you to join us for breakfast." He said with his mouth full of food.

"Good morning and of course I would join for breakfast. I have actually been up for a while. I practised some yoga."

Yoga? That's for sissies, you should start you morning with kendo practice." Yahiko said disdainfully.

"As if you get yourself out of bed early in the morning to train before school."

"No, but at least I train everyday, unlike you."

"As a matter of fact I normally do. But firstly, all my stuff hasn't arrived yet and secondly, I don't have my father here and I don't see any other adequate sparring partners around." Kaoru retorted with a sneer.

"Oh yeah? I can take you anytime, busu!"

"Bring it on, Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me little!"

"And _you _should learn not to call people ugly!"

He glared at her.

And she glared back.

"Now, now children, play nice with each other!" Kanako chuckled from her batter of waffles.

Then Misao came skipping through the swing door impeccably clad in a pinstriped suit, a fashionable white blouse and high heels. Her customary braid was now up in a bun on her head. "Good morning everyone! Isn't it a glorious day today? She sang. "Do I smell waffles?"

"You certainly do" Her mother replied

Kaoru briefly wondered how her cousin could manage to skip in high heels not to mention look completely unladylike while doing it, despite the feminine clothes.

"What are you so happy about weasel?" Yahiko grumbled. He wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Because we'll be going shopping this afternoon for the new apartment." She twittered elatedly. She didn't even react to the hateful nickname.

"Yeah, whatever"

"Err… shopping? Already?" Kaoru asked. "But Sano and Megumi haven't even signed the contracts yet."

Triumphantly Misao retorted, "Hah! They will do that this afternoon. There's just so much we have to buy and it will be soo much fun!"

"But, but we haven't even seen the apartment yet."

"Bah, a petty detail!" Misao said and waved her hand in dismissal. "Besides, Megumi said we could swing by the apartment and have a look at it before we hit the mall. We'll pick you up here at four if that's okay with you?"

"Mmm yes, I guess so…"

"Yeah, well I don't have time to listen to shopping plans, I'm off to school now." Yahiko said and rose from the table. He took his plate over to the sink. "Thanks for the breakfast mom."

"You're welcome son"

He turned towards the girls on his way out and said,

"And Kaoru"

"Yes"

"Don't forget our sparring match."

"I won't, just pick a time and place"

"Great, meet me in the training room in the basement, Sunday morning at eight am sharp."

Kaoru just rolled her eyes at her young cousin and turned to the stove. All that was heard was the swishing sound from the door as Yahiko exited the kitchen and the frizzling from the waffle iron. Inhaling the lovely aroma of the newly fried waffles the girls supplied them selves with a big plate of the golden brown food and a generous amount of whipped cream and jam each. While Kaoru preferred do drink orange juice Misao made her self a double espresso. Kanako joined them at the table eating waffles as well.

"Nothing gets me going better in the morning than sugar and coffee!" Misao cheered, happily digging in on her food.

'_As if you weren't 'going' already.' _Kaoru thought.

"Hnn, darling you should try to keep you blood sugar on an even level throughout the day." Kanako told her daughter.

"Then maybe, you shouldn't feed me with waffles in the morning mom."

Kanako sighed in defeat. "I know, but I know how waffles for breakfast make you all happy and that's all I want; for you to be happy."

As if on cue the doors to the patio opened and Okina strolled in from the garden. "Good morning! Is that waffles I smell" He imitated Misao's earlier question and blissfully went to the stove.

"See what I mean."

"Aww, that's so sweet but we won't be happy when we get fat." Answered the petite girl with a mock scolding voice, then she giggled and turned her attention back to her sugar larded breakfast.

"Who's getting fat?"

"No one's getting fat father. Misao is just being silly."

Okina chuckled and cast a glance at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7 o'clock. With this new knowledge Okina viewed his granddaughter.

"Misao-chan do you know what time it is?" Her grandfather queried with an amused tone in his voice.

Her eyes lazily skimmed over the clock and suddenly cursed under her breath. "I'm going to be late for work!" Misao hurriedly finished her breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. The others just watched as she scurried out of the kitchen, looking very much like a weasel, and yelled to Kaoru not to forget about shopping at four.

'_I really understand why she has that nickname.'_ With that thought Kaoru finished her own breakfast.

"So Kaoru, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I guess I will be searching for jobs and writing a c.v."

"You know that there always is a place for you in the family business. And don't forget to call that singing-master I recommended."

She walked over to her grandfather dishes and gave him a hug and a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for the offer gramps, but I rather try by myself first. And I promise I will call him." And with that she left to try her luck on the job market.

* * *

A tall man walked down the street, his strides were poised yet purposeful. His black hair blew slightly in the soft spring breeze. Hadn't it been for that of Tokyo's heavy exhaust fumes, he would have taken a deep breath to smell the scents of blooming spring. He neared the restaurant where he was meeting his friends for lunch and let his cold blue eyes scan the street for any familiar faces. When he couldn't spot them he proceeded inside the restaurant. Well inside he approached the hostess and asked if his friends had arrived yet. Since they were regular customers at the restaurant the hostess greeted him friendly and showed him to their usual table where his friends already were seated.

"Hi Aoshi, it's not like you to be late for a date." A cheering voice greeted the stoic man.

Aoshi turned his cold gaze towards the smiling man. "Funny Sōjirō, rhyming." He answered without a trace of humour in his face

"Well, don't worry about it, it's only five minutes delay, we haven't ordered yet." Sōjirō replied unfazed by Aoshi's comment. "Kenshin was just going to tell me about his new neighbours."

Aoshi didn't seem all too interested and just scanned the menu.

"Ah, well…_I_ would like to hear more about them anyway." He said pointedly.

"There really isn't much more to say, I merely met them in the elevator. They seemed like nice people in their mid-twenties just like we, but we didn't speak much. You know how it always gets uncomfortably silent in elevators." The red haired man explained.

"I've never had a problem with that." Aoshi mumbled from behind his menu

Sōjirō snickered and teasingly said, "That's because you hardly ever say anything at all."

"…"

Kenshin chuckled slightly and turned to his menu as well.

"So when are they moving in then?"

"I don't know Sōjirō, as I said, we didn't speak much. You sound more curious of my new neighbours than I am myself.

When the waitress came back to their table he ordered grilled filet of salmon with cherry tomatoes, leek, capers, olives and new potatoes. Sōjirō decided to have veal fried with truffles, served with ruccola salad and sliced Formaggio di Fossa while Aoshi chose grilled Mediterranean perch with braised primeurs, new potatoes and vinaigrette.

The trio had grown up together and used to spend a lot of time together. But since they all now were occupied by their respective businesses: Kenshin on the verge of taking over his uncle's company, Aoshi being a management consultant and Sōjirō a lawyer, they had less and less time to meet. Nevertheless they still tried to meet for lunch once a week.

"So, Aoshi I discussed the new quality management system you've developed with my uncle and he got interested." Kenshin spoke.

"Hmm" Aoshi answered thoughtfully.

"In fact he would like to see an offer on the deal and a plan for implementation for the whole company. Here as well as Kyoto."

A look of interested flashed over Aoshi's features. "Is that so?"

"Yes" A satisfied Kenshin smiled. "I'm going to Kyoto early to morrow morning, so do you think you could prepare the tender for the deal and give it to me this afternoon? I'll be leaving work early so maybe you could come by my apartment around five?"

"Yes, I could do that."

* * *

Kaoru wasn't having a good day. In fact she was having a lousy day. She had only found a handful of jobs that met with her education; community planning with focus on the environment. And then when she went to apply for them she found that she had a hard time composing her curriculum vitae. It was hard to get it interesting and capturing; giving information without making it to long and boring. At three she gave up and started getting ready for Megumi's and Misao's shopping spree.

They were punctual. At precisely four Misao's energetic voice rang through the house. She hurried to her room and changed clothes in a flash and then hollered to Kaoru who was already in the foyer.

"Hurry up Kaoru, I'm dying here to see the new apartment."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kaoru sputtered irritably while putting on her heeled boots and then grabbing her coat.

Megumi was waiting in Sano's car; she had dropped off Sano at work after they signed the papers for the apartment and arranged the payment. The two girls got in the vehicle and they all sped off towards their soon to be home. After a twenty-five minute ride the car came to a halt in the parking lot outside the building. Megumi fished out her keys as they ventured inside towards the elevators.

Two minutes later Kenshin drove into the garage and took the elevator to his apartment. He glanced towards the door adjacent to his own penthouse and wondered when the new residents _would_ move in. When he got inside he decided to pack for his business trip immediately and then whip something together for dinner.

Meanwhile just across the hall in the other flat the three women inspected their new residence. A spacious foyer with black marbled tiles led to the living room area. Kaoru opted for a bedroom situated to the right of the living room while Misao chose the bedroom beside the kitchen. The terrace stretched around the whole apartment and offered a marvellous view of Tokyo.

They spent a good thirty minutes imagining how they would furnish the place and admiring the view from the terrace and even Kaoru got in a better mood. At five they decided to head for the mall.

* * *

Aoshi calmly walked towards Kenshin's building. Just as he was about to open the door it swung up as if on its' own accord and he suddenly found himself looking into a pair of green eyes. The girl startled and then her cheeks coloured when her eyes flickered with recognition. She was just about to apologize when he heard a voice,

"Don't just stand there Misao we don't have the whole day. Huh? Oh I see."

Aoshi glanced confused at the small woman with her hair in a ponytail. He recognised these women. Then a third voice made itself known,

"Excuse these dimwits they really don't have any manners. Ohohoho!"

The three attractive women moved passed him as he stepped aside and held up the door. Going up in the elevator he pondered on where he had seen the first two girls before. It didn't hit him until Kenshin opened his door for him.

"Come on in Aoshi." The small man invited.

"You'll never guess who I saw downstairs."

"The girl I saw you gawking at in then climbing hall."

"What?"

"And her pretty green eyed friend."

Kenshin stared in disbelief at his old friend. It wasn't often Aoshi spoke that much in one take, unless he really had to, like during presentations. But what had he really said? _'The girl I was gawking at...'_

"_What!"_

* * *

On their way to the car Misao couldn't say a word. She was in shock. Kaoru just snickered and Megumi right out laughed, hard.

"You didn't expect that one coming did you. She said between giggles. "You should see yourself right now."

'_Oh my gosh! I never expected to meet him here of all places! What is he_ doing _here? And how do I look?' _Misao surveyed her body quickly. Luckily she looked okay, but even if she hadn't she hadn't been able to do much about it anyway, especially since Aoshi was no longer in the vicinity. _'Oh Aoshi-sama always looks so handsome!'_ Misao was floating on cloud nine and neither herd or saw anything. Finally Megumi snapped her fingers in front of the excited girl to get her attention.

"Hey weasel-girl! Snap out of it already! Prince charming has already left."

Finally Misao managed to shake her free from her daydreaming. I'm not a weasel fox-woman!" She snapped. "And don't you dare mock my Aoshi-sama!"

"My, my, aren't we touchy" The older woman sad and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And I wasn't mocking him, I simply stated a fact."

Meanwhile Kaoru just shook her head and snickered a little. She was sure Misao would live on this for days. "Come on girls let's go now we have lots to do. And I'm starting to get really hungry so can we eat soon too?" She pleaded.

When they finally arrived at the mall the only thing Kaoru could thing about was food. She had a tendency to get really grumpy when hunger settled in her stomach and this time was no exception. The only thing Misao could thing about was of course Aoshi and she wasn't bouncing as she walked anymore, she was floating.

"Food! I need food, and I need it now."

"Yes, yes, we'll be at the food court in a minute. Settle down raccoon-girl." An irate Megumi steered the famished Kaoru in the aforementioned direction while leading the love-struck Misao by the hand, just in case she would collide with someone or something for lack of vision.

After much needed replenishing of their bodies with food and in Misao's case also coffee they were fit for fight and started their shopping raid.

* * *

"I said, the girl you were…"

"…gawking at in the climbing hall, yes I heard you the first time. But I wasn't _gawking._" Kenshin informed the tall stoic man. '_Was it really that obvious? But of course Aoshi's keen eyes would pick up on everything in his surroundings.'_

Aoshi merely gave Kenshin a 'you-were-drooling-over-the-girl-and-you-know-it'-kind of look.

The only reply Kenshin seemed fit to give was a heavy sigh combined with an indignant shrug of his shoulders.

"What were they doing here?"

Now it was Aoshi's turn to shrug his shoulder albeit for an entirely different reason. "They were accompanied by a tall dark woman."

'_Now, _that_ was really a thorough explanation_.' Kenshin thought sarcastically. He didn't pretend to know every face in the building and Aoshi's 'description' indicated that it could be almost anyone, _if_ the woman lived there at all. He shook his head. There was no use pondering over the reason for Kaoru's visit in the building. There were more important matters at hand so he simply let it go. If it was meant to be he would meet her again.

* * *

A week passed and Kaoru hadn't put much time on the job searching task. Instead she had helped Misao and Sano pack for the upcoming move. The latter seemed to be much more productive than the former. Those of her belongings that hadn't fit in her suitcase, had been shipped over by her father and they had arrived last weekend. Just in time for her sparring match with Yahiko so she could use her own bokken. Much to Kaoru's surprise, Yahiko had proven to be a worthy sparring partner. He had advanced a lot since her visit last summer but he had still some way to go before he reached Kaoru's skill in the art of kendo.

During the week there had also been a couple of more shopping trips. They had purchased couches, a dining table, bookshelves, beds, rugs and other furniture. They had also equipped the kitchen with all possible kinds of utilities. Kaoru marvelled over the amount of money they spent. Sure, her side of the family had a lot of money too, but they never frittered away. Although, she wouldn't exactly call this squandering money since she new that furnishing the apartment was necessary. Their purchases were now already in their new home, waiting to be properly placed. The only thing that remained to be moved was their personal possessions like clothes and books. For this purpose Sano decided to rent a small van. They had decided to move their personal items by themselves. Kanako was still a bit apprehensive about her baby girl's leaving the nest and she would probably call everyday to check out on her. But their father, Sōzō thought it was about time they stood on their own legs. He had always encouraged his children to make the most of their lives.

So, on a sunny Saturday morning in the middle of May, only two weeks after Kaoru's arrival to Japan, Sano, Misao and Kaoru loaded their belongings in the rented van and drove off to do the same with Megumi's things.

* * *

Kenshin had been in Kyoto for over a week and thus hadn't been aware of the activity in the neighbouring penthouse. He had returned home late at Friday night and had now awoken in the late morning. He usually had early habits but permitted himself to sleep in today. The week had been long, yet Fruitful. Hiko had been enthusiastic over Aoshi's proposition and Kenshin and Aoshi now had the opportunity to work together while implementing the new quality management program. But he didn't intend to think about work related issues today. Today he was going to relax and perhaps go to the climbing hall. If he was lucky he would run in to Kaoru although he knew the chances were slim to none.

He drank a cup of coffee and ate some rice and miso soup. After that he decided to take a shower and then go for a walk. He took his time and wasn't ready to go until 40 minutes later. As he exited his own apartment he caught sight of his new neighbour Sagara carrying a large box in his arms. He was surprised to see that they were already moving in and greeted him friendly.

"Good morning Sagara-san!"

Sanosuke glanced down towards the short red haired man an recalled his name. With a lopsided grin he said,

"Hey Himura! Nice to meet you again!"

"I see you're moving in already."

"Yeah, we didn't find a reason to wait really." He put down his heavy burden at the same time as Megumi showed up in the doorway.

"Hello Himura-san."

"Oh, Hi Takani-san, but please, you don't have to be so formal. Call me Kenshin." He answered with a bright smile that made his eyes squint together.

"Oh, okay. Then you may call me Megumi. And this is Sano." She inclined her thumb in Sano's direction.

Unaware of their small talking Kaoru was on her way down again to help Misao unload the truck. They had a system where Misao carried boxes from the truck to the lobby where Kaoru loaded the boxes inside the elevator and took it to the top floor. From there Sano and Megumi helped her take the boxes inside the apartment. Kaoru was now back at the top floor, busy with a heavy box filled with what she assumed was books. Her back was aching and found it really difficult to lift the box. This made her more and more frustrated by the minute and she wondered were the hell her rooster-head cousin was. She finally managed to hoist it up in her arms and felt a presence behind her. Assuming it was Sano she immediately snapped,

"Don't stand there like an idiot! Help me with this box!"

She turned around to shove the box into Sano's chest, but halted her action upon finding herself face to face with a familiar red haired man with violet eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I feel pretty satisfied with this chapter, but since English isn't my mother tongue I would be really happy if you notify me of any inconsistencies and errors in the language and grammar or sayings that I think I have gotten right but turns out to be completely wrong.**

**Review responses:**

**Lynne: **Thank you! It makes me glad that you do! Hands out cookies and sweets

**Mini-MoonStar:** Lol! I'll try to keep that in mind. Hands out fluoride pastilles I wouldn't want you to spend too much time or money at the dentist . And I really appreciates your criticism. I find it very constructive.

**Drawkcab:** Please don't eat me gets down on knees and begs and frantically gestures at the computer…See! I've finally updated!


	5. Meetings

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ****

* * *

Thank you so much for you rewievs! **

Review responses:

**Sims are awsome: **I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, granted that you still are one of my readers.

**Smurfan: **Noo, you don't really think I'm _that_ mean, do you? I thought so! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others.

**Kristy-chan: **It's great to hear that you're waiting for me to update! It warms my heart.

**animeLCgrl: **Hehehe! You'll soon know how Kenshin is going to react. Muahahahaha cough, cough ahem…

**

* * *

****The Consequences of Falling in Love**

_**Recap**:_

Kaoru is busy unloading card board boxes from the elevator and is grouching over the fact that Sano is nowhere to be seen to help her with the heavy stuff. Holding a particularly heavy thing in her arms she feels a presence behind her and assumes it is her lazy cousin and says;

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Help me with this box!"

Turning around she discovers that it isn't Sano that's standing behind her but but instead a very attractive man with violet eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

-

-

**Chapter Five: Meetings**

"Oro!" _'Gee Himura, that sounded really intelligent.'_

Kenshin got himself together and gingerly took the heavy box from Kaoru, who dumbfounded let him take it from her. She couldn't believe her eyes. One moment she thought she was reprimanding Sano, the next; she had just snapped at and insulted the redheaded fellow climber from last week. And all she could do was stare into his eyes with her mouth hanging open looking like a complete fool.

"Err, I…I'm _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay, really. Now where is this box supposed to go?" Kenshin turned around and started for their apartment. She followed him swiftly.

"Wait you don't have to carry that box. It's not that heavy, honestly!"

"Then why were you huffing over it for several minutes and muttering about its weight and swearing over Sano's nonexistent presence." He turned to her and meaningfully raised an eyebrow towards her.

She hesitated. _'Did I say that out loud?' _Then she blushed over her own stupidity and letting him keep the box she muttered, "Good point."

He asked again where he was supposed to put the box.

"Hmm, we better ask Megumi, since it belongs to her."

Megumi instantly spotted them when she heard her name. "It's so typically you to take advantage of someone you just met. And our new neighbour on top of that. Can't you at least try to act as an adult instead of a helpless girl?"

Kaoru fumed and was just about to talk back when Kenshin interrupted her,

"Oh, this is no bother at all. In fact I _offered_ to help, seeing her struggle with this heavy thing. Besides we've met before. So where can I place this?" Kenshin asked for the third time.

Megumi looked a bit puzzled but tried to collect herself quickly. "Ah, okay. You can put it over here, if you please." Feeling a bit awkward about the matter, Megumi motioned for him to put the box in a wide niche, shaped as an angular horseshoe with bookshelves flanking a large window.

Megumi smiled at him. "Thank you Kenshin."

"It was my pleasure." He replied and looked at Kaoru from the corner of his eye. She didn't notice this though. "So are you all moving in here?"

"Yes, Sano and I thought the place was too large for just the two of us. So we asked if his sister Misao and Kaoru wanted to move in with us." Megumi explained. "At least Sano is used to having many people around him." She laughed a little.

Kenshin nodded in understanding and heard Sano walking down the steps. "Hey Kenshin! Did you come back to give us a hand?"

"No he didn't." Kaoru interjected. "He was kindly helping me with a box since you were too lazy to come to the elevator."

"Meet my cousin; the feisty Kamiya Kaoru who doesn't have the patience to wait a little for me. Kaoru this is Himura Kenshin, our new neighbour." The tall man slung his arm around Kaoru's shoulders and ruffled her hair."

She simply heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yes I already know his name, we met earlier." Sano rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And, I think I have waited long enough, so come on."

"Just a moment, let me just have something to drink first, my throat feels like I have swallowed sand." He said and darted towards the kitchen.

"Fine, just hurry."

Kenshin chuckled at their little argument. He liked these people and their teasing yet warm interaction with each other. But suddenly he felt a little like an outsider and deemed it best to take his leave. "Well I'll see you guys later." He turned and left the apartment with Kaoru following him.

"Um, thanks for covering up for me back there. And again I'm terribly sorry for yelling and insulting you."

"No problem. Besides, your yelling was directed towards someone else so I didn't take it personally. I'm sure you would never mean to yell at me now, would you?" He winked at her.

She giggled a little. "Not unless you deserve it."

Kenshin stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes in mock disbelief and retorted,

"How can you ever think that _I_ would do anything that deserves yelling?" He moved his hand towards his heart in a theatrical gesture to empathise his innocence. "Oh, now my feelings are really hurt."

Kaoru just shook her head and giggled once more. She turned to the elevator again to proceed with carrying boxes. He asked if she wanted any more help. But after she had assured him that she would be perfectly fine, he took the other elevator down and went for a walk.

**-ooOoo-**

As Misao was placing the last of the boxes in front of the elevators in the lobby she heard the familiar 'ping' of the elevator doors. She immediately looked up expecting to see Kaoru but was instead met with Kenshin's smiling eyes.

"Hello Misao-san!"

A surprised Misao stuttered a greeting, "Hi, Kenshin-san."

"I just met with your family upstairs."

Silence met his proclamation and instead Misao's questioning eyes stared at him. "I live in the apartment opposite yours."

A light dawned upon Misao's features. "Oh, so you'reHimura-san?"

"Yes. Well I'll see you later, unless you too want help with those cartons?"

"What? Oh, no I couldn't let you do that." She quickly replied.

"Really it's not a problem; I already helped Kaoru a bit."

"Ah, well…"

Instead of waiting for her answer he started lifting the boxes and other items that laid in a pile into the elevator. All that was left fit in perfectly including Misao. With a wave he left the complex while Misao ascended the building.

Kenshin didn't realise he was smiling like a fool as he walked through the neighbourhood. His thoughts were of course lingering on his new neighbours, especially a certain blue eyed occupant. After their first meeting at the gym Sōjirō had teased him about the girl until he made Kenshin confess he hadn't been this attracted to anyone for ages. He admitted to himself that he was interested in this Kaoru. He had even hoped he would see her at the climbing hall again, but as he figured before; if it was meant to be they would meet again in one way or another. And now fate had bestowed him with this opportunity, and what an opportunity. She was his new neighbour, which would make approaching her all the more easier. He didn't have any serious intentions about her, at least not yet but he was looking forward to get to now her and have some fun. Kenshin sighed and his smile broadened in the blissful light of the sun. He revelled in the warmth the sun bestowed and took in the beauty of the blooming surroundings. It would soon be summer and yes, he would enjoy it by getting to know Kaoru. Small flecks of gold started to seep into his eyes as he mused about that.

**-ooOoo-**

After Kenshin had left Kaoru by the elevator she finished unloading the elevator with the help of Sano and Megumi, just in time for Misao to arrive with the last load. When they finally had taken care of the last batch the apartment looked like a war zone with cardboard boxes strewn everywhere. Kaoru and Misao helped each other get installed in their respective rooms, starting with Misao's. They had just finished unpacking all boxes containing various items and her beloved electric piano, all of which had been sent to Japan by her father, when the doorbell rang and Misao bounded away to receive their first visitor. Kaoru dusted her hands on her formfitting jeans and gazed satisfied around the room. Her room was now furnished with a nice soft bed where two people easily could sleep comfortably. Opposite the bed she had a desk with her computer and she had placed her piano facing the window right beside the door that lead out to the terrace. The bookshelf was placed facing the left side of the bed and was now, besides books, filled with her music notes as well as her CD's and her stereo. All she had left to do was to put her speakers up on the wall so she'd get surround, but she'd try to get Sano to do that. Although knowing her cousin it would go much faster if she did it herself. She looked down on the mess of empty cartons that littered the blue handmaid carpet and frowned. She was just bending over to collect them when a voice drifted towards her room.

"…and over here is Kaoru's room." came Misao's chirpy voice and a second later two heads popped in through the open door. "Hey are you ready yet? Mom just brought us homemade food!"

"Hello! What a nice room this is" Their grandfather exclaimed from the door. "And what a nice looking bed, now I know where I will nap after dinner. Ho.ho.ho!"

"Haha! Very funny! Kaoru said smirking slightly. "All the beds look just as nice as mine so feel free to use Misao's bed instead. But if I now you, you will be up with us all night like a never ending chatterbox."

She picked up a couple of boxes and neared the couple smiling. Just as she opened her mouth to say something they heard a shrill voice coming from the kitchen,

"Sagara Sanosuke! Keep your hands off those dishes! You have to wait 'till we're all seated."

"But. Mom, can't I have just a little bite? I'm so hungry!"

Kaoru deposited the boxes in the foyer and laughed merrily at Sano's predicament before following her cousin and grandfather to the kitchen table. Yahiko came slouching in through one of the terrace doors.

"Hey ugly" He greeted his cousin before he seated himself next to his brother.

"Well hello, you little brat!" Came her curt reply.

"We're here now." Megumi announced to her fiancé as she sat down by his other side and pecked him on the cheek.

"Was about time, I'm dying here." He answered and started filling up his plate with the steaming food his mother had brought them. The others dug in right after him; it wasn't only Sano that was hungry as a wolf. They had after all been unloading and packing up boxes all day, except for Okina, Kanako and Yahiko of course. They had arrived with the food just in time to see that mostly everything was in order now.

They ate quietly for a while until they had calmed their hunger. Then Kanako and Megumi started talking about the apartment's interior and how they were going to finish everything to morrow and other matters relating the subject of furnishing. Misao asked Kaoru about Sweden and how it had been there while Okina just sat in silence with his own thoughts and Sano and Yahiko just competed who could eat his food the fastest. Kaoru's and Misao's conversation died down after some time in favour for their food and their grandfather started talking in their steed. Kaoru took that opportunity to sneak away from the table to her room.

"Misao-chan I have a new job for you Monday morning."

"Really, what is it?"

Okina cleared his throat and then started to explain. "Well we are hiring a consultant firm who's developed a new quality management system for our company. It will be good for us if we implement it and he's visiting us on Monday at 10. I want you to take care of him and answer any questions he might have about our organisation and its internal network."

Misao nodded mutely.

"The name of this firm is Shinomori Inc. And it is Shinomori-san himself that will visit us."

Misao's heart froze. _'Shinomori, could it be?'_ "Might this man's first name be Aoshi?" She asked in a small voice.

"Why yes, it is. How did you know that?"

Fortunately no one was listening to Okina. Otherwise they would surely have heard a sly woman next to Sano laugh and make an embarrassing comment about Misao's crush on this particular businessman.

"Oh, I just know of someone named Shinomori Aoshi, so I thought it might be the same person."

"Hoho, the world really is small. How do you know him?"

"Err…actually I…well you see it's like this…"

Fortunately she was saved by Kaoru who came back to the dinner table.

"Hey guys! I have presents!"

Everybody's attention was immediately turned towards Kaoru, big smiles adorning the two younger males in the company.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Yahiko and Sanosuke said in unison.

"Hey, take it easy!" Kaoru said indignantly. "If you are going to be greedy you'll get yours last."

Yahiko said something under his breath about ugly tanukis but Kaoru had excellent hearing so she slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For having to big a mouth of course" She turned to Okina. "Anyway I would like you to have this gramps"

Okina carefully removed the black wrapping and revealed a bottle of alcohol. The label read Gammal Norrlands aquavit. The box also contained two small glasses.

"That's Swedish snaps and it is dad's favourite so I thought that you would like to try it as well" Kaoru explained happily.

"Ooh goodie. This looks like strong stuff! Thank you sweetie" He made a motion to pour some of the brawny clear beverage but was stopped by Kanako.

"Perhaps you could try it once Kaoru has given the others their gifts?" He sighed but patted Kaoru's hand fondly and asked her to continue.

"Okay, Kanako I have this for you" She gave her aunt a small package which she smilingly accepted. She cheerfully handed the others their presents and sat down again while they all started opening them enthusiastically.

Kanako got a pair of earrings made of pink freshwater pearls. Misao and Megumi got necklaces made of thin pink and black silk strings respectively, with freshwater pearls and flat little silver hearts adorning the length of the strings. Misao also got a CD with ABBA- the Definitive Collection. Sano and Yahiko each got handmade hunting-knives with handles made of reindeer antlers.

"You can wind the necklaces around your wrists and make them bracelets instead" Turning to her two male cousins she said, "And those knives are meant as decoration! Nothing else" Seeing that Yahiko studied his knife with admiring eyes.

Misao got up from the table and gave Kaoru a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for the gifts"

"Yeah this was really great" Sano voiced and the rest of them agreed.

"You're welcome, but they are not only from me they're from dad as well although I picked most of them out."

"Oh by the way Kaoru, I've been wondering all day where you met our new neighbour before. I mean you haven't been around much since your arrival." Megumi casually inquired.

Kaoru froze. She knew there was nothing casual in Megumi's question, because the Fox was a very curious woman and Kaoru didn't want to tell her where she had met Kenshin. But Misao immediately jumped on that opportunity to tell the tale of, in her opinion, their adorable meeting in the gym.

"…it was so cute! They were looking at each other totally oblivious to the world around them."

"Misao! I did no such thing!"

"Did too"

"Na uh"

"Did too"

Megumi gave her characteristic laugh. "I do believe that the weasel is starting to rub off on the racoon if Kaoru starts gawking at unknown men. I never thought you would do that Kaoru. At least not while committed in a relationship."

Embarrassed but with dignity Kaoru raised from the table this was exactly why she didn't want Megumi to know anything. "You're right Megumi, I think I will go call him right now. Thanks for dinner oba-san."

"Hey it's still safe to watch, right Sano?" Misao exclaimed as defence for Kaoru. She didn't really think Kaoru had done anything wrong. After all people get attracted to others all the time but they don't always act on it.

Sano looked like a child caught with the hand in the cookie-jar. But the look of fear was soon replaced by an angry one directed at Misao. As Kaoru moved to her room, with the cordless phone in her hand, she heard a peeved Megumi starting to argue with her fiancé.

**-ooOoo-**

Kaoru dialled the long number to Germany. She heard three rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hallo" It was a female voice. Kaoru became nervous, had she called the wrong number?

"Um, Entschuldigung. I'm not sure I have the right number but i-is David there?"

"Yes, but who's asking." The woman said a bit rudely with a German accent.

"This is Kaoru, his girlfriend." Kaoru replied, now a bit annoyed. Who was this woman?

"Ah, Kaoru, I have heard so much about you! I'm sorry I was rude, my name is Ellen, I'm one of his co-workers."

"Okay, so is he there?"

"Yes but he's just getting dressed for the kick off barbeque we're headed to."

"Getting dressed?" She asked in a suspicious tone. Now Kaoru was really peeved. Her boyfriend had a lady in his apartment and he had no clothes on?

"Ah, here he is now, bye."

"Yes?"

"Hi! It's me."

"Oh, hi Kaoru." Was that nervousness she heard in his voice or was she just imagining it? "Now is not a good time to talk because I'm running a little late. I'm going to a barbeque."

"Yeah that Ellen-girl told me. What is she doing there anyway?"

"She's just here to pick me up for the party. They're having this little kick off to welcome new employees. Meaning me and some other guys."

"But why were you getting dressed with her there?"

"She thought my clothes were a little too strict so she made me change."

"I see." Kaoru said in a cold voice.

"Come on Kaoru, don't be a jealous girlfriend. It's nothing like that."

"How else am I supposed to interpret the situation?"

"I'm not talking with you if you're going to be like that. There's nothing going on between Ellen and me!"

"Right" Kaoru retorted sarcastically. "I don't want to talk to you either."

"I'll call you tomorrow, bye." And that was all he said before he hung up on her again.

She glared angrily at the silent phone in her hand and stalked out to the kitchen.

**-ooOoo-**

Sanosuke was feeling awkward. Megumi was not happy. And an unhappy Megumi was nothing to play with. Misao's comment had sent her into a full blown rage. She definitely didn't think it was alright to look at other people. They were now alone in the kitchen since his mother, siblings and grandfather had taken refuge in the living room.

"I don't see the point in looking when you're already involved with someone."

"Will you drop this now Meg? I admit that I _look_ at other women, but that doesn't mean a thing. It's you that I love but I can't walk around with a blindfold over my eyes you know."

She cast him a scowl. "Okay! Then it's perfectly fine if I also look at others."

"You're such a hypocrite! 'Cause I saw how you were eying Kenshin when we first met him in the elevator. But I didn't put anything into that you know. Because I know that you love me too, right." He made puppy dog eyes and sent her an impish grin which earned him a whack on the head.

"Whatever!" She said loudly and walked out of the kitchen. "I don't want to talk to you right now." She said over her shoulder as she continued upstairs.

Sanosuke just sighed exasperatedly. "Women!" He rose from the table and ambled in towards the front door. "I'm going out" he said to the stunned family and passed a surprised Kaoru.

She gave Misao a look that asked 'What was that all about?' but her raven haired cousin just shook her head.

"Don't ask."

Feeling as the night had come to an abrupt end Kanako decided that they all should go home, which had Kaoru and Misao left with the dishes. The task of clearing the kitchen was easily done though since they had a dishwasher.

**-ooOoo-**

Sano sauntered into the local pub and ordered a beer. He turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Sano?"

He saw the red haired man sitting at a table with two men. One of them a stone face and the other with a never ending smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Kenshin"

He motioned for Sano to sit at their table.

"This is Aoshi and Sōjirō, guys this is Sanosuke my new neighbour."

Sano shook their hands.

"Nice to make your acquaintance"

Aoschi gave a polite nod and took a sip of his beer.

"So what brings you here all by your self?" Kenshin asked.

He heaved a huge sigh.

"I had a fight with my fiancé."

"Oh I'm sorry"

Sano gave a small chuckle.

"I had a fight with her in front of my whole family, not the smartest thing to do."

Kenshin didn't know what to say but Sano just continued.

"It was just a stupid thing really. You don't think it's wrong to look do you?"

"Err I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

"Look at women! And I know she checks others out too. But it doesn't mean anything at least not for me."

Kenshin or anyone else at the table for that matter could quite follow Sano, so they made him explain everything from Megumi's comment about Kaoru checking out others despite her being involved with someone to Misao's proclamation that it was okay to watch and then the quarrel with Megumi.

After hearing his story Kenshin finally gave a reply "Well, I think it feels worse than it really is. Just go home and make up with her and everything will be okay."

Sōjirō agreed. "And maybe you could try not to look at other women in the future." He smiled cheerfully. Aoshi nodded once again.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Of course we are" Kenshin smirked.

"Heh, well thanks guys and sorry for burdening you with my problems"

With that he rose and left the pub.

Kenshin contemplated the new information he had got on Kaoru. _'So she has a boyfriend. Not good, but I can get around that problem. After all I just want to have a fun summer.'_ And his eyes yet again glowed with amber as he finished his beer.

* * *

**A/N: **

Entschuldigung- excuse me

The type of jewlery described above actually exist andare made by Swedish designers that I think make gorgeous jewlery. The earrings are from Baglady and the necklaces by Silke. If anyone's interested the address is www(dot)baglady(dot)se

Unfortunately the site is in Swedish but they have a few nicepictures. I dont have the address to Silke but I can type it down here later or in the next chapter.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but there's much going on in my family right now and on top of that I need to finish my exam paper wich willtake up quite much of my time from now on. So I've decided to put this storyon hiatus until that is finished. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. But I promise to end this story.**

**Now, please give me your opinions of this chapter.**


End file.
